White Day
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: It's White Day and the gang is talking about it. And where have our boys snuck off to? Rated T for sexy talk. Puppyshipping (Seto/Joey) and a little Peach. One-shot


White Day

This story has two established couples.

I have a theory that the boys wouldn't celebrate a holiday where girls give presents. So White Day is their day.

ceoceoceoceoceo

Tea ran up to her friends.

"Hi Yugi, Hi Tristan."

"Morning Tea." Said Yugi

"Alright we're all here let's go." Said Tristan

"Right."

"Hey, wait, where's Joey?" Asked Tea

"He's at school already; he wanted to be early, to be _alone _on White Day with his _boyfriend_." Yugi giggled

"Yeah, alone, in an empty classroom, those perverts." Tristan said

Tea smacked Tristan upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"The only pervert here is you!"

"If only I was taller, I would have done the same. Kaiba and Joey are just trying to exchange presents and maybe make out a little bit before the fan girls show up." Said Yugi

"Besides they are not the only couples sneaking around today." Tea said with a grin and a sly glance at Yugi.

"Even though they lost their virginities to each other, they do have some self-control and discretion, or at least Kaiba does and Joey doesn't want to do anything to hurt Kaiba." Said Yugi

"And you have to admit Kaiba's a good influence on Joey, he doesn't fly off the handle like he used to." Said Tea

"That's because Joey's always admired Kaiba's cool way of doing things, and look at Kaiba he's much more relaxed, and cheerful." Said Yugi

"Yeah, relaxed and cheerful, you see what a good lay can do for a guy." Said Tristan

Tea smacked Tristan upside the head again.

"Perverted idiot!"

"I _meant_ Joey personality is rubbing off on Kaiba." Sighed Yugi

Tristan managed to stop himself from saying something about "rubbing", just barely. His head is starting to hurt.

"You are just jealous because you are the only virgin left in the gang."

"Shut up Tea."

Tea giggled, just then they entered the school gates. Tristan pulled out some chocolates.

"Who are those for?" Yugi asked

"That girl who gave me a present on Valentine's."

"Good luck." Tea and Yugi said together as Tristan walked into the school.

"Yugi, did you get me something?" Tea batted her eyes.

"Sure thing, Babe, I'll give it to you with a kiss at lunch, that way all of your friends will see."

"Yugi, you are the best boyfriend ever." She hugged him.

"Yeah, it's nothing."

They went into the school hand in hand. In a few minutes they will notice a large group of fan girls outside of their homeroom, giggling.

Two hours earlier at the Wheeler household. A buzzer went off.

"Mmm, nice to sleep in for once."

Normally, Joey gets up early to deliver newspapers. Joey hoped his replacement doesn't screw up.

"My Dragon will be at school in about an hour, got to get moving."

Joey got on his uniform, ate some breakfast and was out the door in half an hour.

"Nice day today, better check."

Joey looked in his book bag, the candy, neatly wrapped in Blue Eyes paper (from KC), and smelled faintly of white chocolate. He continued on to school.

At school Joey saw a couple kissing by the shoe lockers, over an open box of chocolates. Another couple hid behind a wall. Joey hurried toward the classroom. Sliding open the door, Joey gazed at his boyfriend for a moment, the sun shining on his beautiful face. Seto looked up, and smiled.

"Morning Puppy." Joey grinned and walked across the room.

"Morning Dragon."

Seto stood up and approached; they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed.

"Wait a moment." Seto said as he moved to the desk and bent over. Joey enjoyed the view. He retrieved the biggest box of candy Seto could find. It was wrapped in Red Eyes paper (KC duh).

"Happy White Day, Love."

"Seto. You really know how to win a guy's heart."

"Through his stomach, correct." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah…Oh here!" Joey fished out his present from the book bag he put down on a random desk, completely unaware of what he was doing.

"Happy White Day! I love you."

"Thank you, I love you too." Seto looked at the package, and then at Joey, he reached out and pulled Joey into a kiss. They smooched for a minute, and then Seto said:

"I know how hard you worked to earn the money for this candy, thank you, Puppy."

"You're welcome, Dragon." They kissed some more.

"I'm looking forward to dinner tonight." Smooch

"Me too. Funny how all of our dates are food related." Kiss

"What? I get hungry." Nibble

"I know, I'm just teasing…We aren't the romantic types are we?" Suck

"Nope." Sigh

"What about moonlight strolls…" Lick

"Exercise." Kiss

"Cuddling before the fire…" Peck

"um…Keeping a fire going is manly work." Blow

"You are so right." Smooch

"We have sexy romance, with the possibility of sex, not mushy girly stuff." Kiss

"Correct." They moved to Seto's desk where the make out session continued, with the pair oblivious to the growing crowd of fan girls.

ceoceoceoceoceo

Please Review

Or I won't know what you're thinking.


End file.
